The Night Before Christmas
by Livily
Summary: The youngest Pevensies wait for an Old Friend on Christmas Eve.


**So, this is a Christmas story, and I know that this is a weird time to be posting one, but whatever, it's Christmas in July. Anyways, I wrote this on a plane to Disney World, and I think it's rather cute. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, but I did see the original props they used in the movie plus I got to walk on a stage of Lantern Waste. All thanks to the magic of Disney! **

Lucy Pevensie yanked her thumb out of her mouth in disgust.

Awful habit, she thought, frustrated. She had already been forced to break the habit in Narnia. After all, it wasn't fitting for a queen to constantly be sucking her thumb. Unfortunately, Lucy found that upon their arrival in England, the old habit was quickly returning without her consent.

She settled onto the ground, clutching her blanket tightly around her in an effort to keep out the cold. It would be their first Christmas since their return from Narnia, and Lucy had resolved to wait up on Christmas Eve, hoping to meet an old friend. She had been sitting on the floor for what seemed like countless hours. She had retired to bed when Peter and Susan shooed her toward the bedroom. Initially, she had considered letting the Professor in on her plan, but after confiding in Edmund, she had decided it would be best to keep the idea a secret.

"Lu?" Edmund whispered as he entered the room.

"I'm over here," she replied quietly. Her older brother shuffled toward her, plopping onto the ground.

"Have you heard anything yet?" He asked as he offered her a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She shook her head ruefully, gratefully accepting the warmth of the mug.

"Perhaps... perhaps he doesn't visit England. Maybe something is keeping him away."

Edmund shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose." The younger Pevensies resigned to a disappointed silence as they waited.

Time passed slowly, and the grandfather clock atop the mantle ticked as seconds slowly passed. Lucy's ears strained for any sound, and she huddled next to Edmund under the blanket they were sharing.

The clock chimed midnight and Lucy grinned. "Merry Christmas, Ed."

He wound a lock of her hair around his finger. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lucy."

She rested her head on Edmund's scrawny shoulder. "You were a better pillow when you were broad-shouldered." She giggled to him.

He shoved her head way with a laugh, "It's not as if I asked to be a boy again."

The lighthearted atmosphere disappeared.

"I rather miss my grown-up self too." Lucy stated softly.

"You would think we would be used to it by now."

Lucy didn't respond, her thoughts mirroring Edmund's.

"Do you think he'll come?" Lucy changed the subject, not wanting to damper Christmas Eve by missing Narnia. She returned her head to his shoulder and sighed. "Maybe we should go back to bed. Peter and Susan would be terribly upset if they discovered--"

"Shh…Lu, listen." Edmund cut her off and the two fell silent, listening. Footsteps thudded on the roof and Lucy heard the faint tinkle of bells. "He's here!" Lucy squealed, scrambling to her feet. "Come on, Edmund!" She pulled her brother to his feet and toward the fireplace. Then they waited, standing at the fireplace expectantly.

Moments later, a jolly, red figure appeared in the fireplace, muttering to himself. "It wouldn't hurt to clean the chimney occasionally," he mumbled, swiping cobwebs off of his soft, maroon suit.

"Father Christmas!" Lucy shouted, throwing herself at the man. Father Christmas chuckled and set his sack down, giving the small girl a hug. He winked at Edmund over her head and withdrew his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Your Majesties." He said with a small bow.

Lucy beamed at him as he acknowledged their royalty. "How are things in Narnia?" Edmund asked eagerly. "Is everything all right? Do you happen to know if Mister Tumnus completed those tax reforms Peter and I were in the middle of?"

"King Edmund I---"

"Oh, but Father Christmas," Lucy cut off the man, "Can you tell us how the Beavers are doing? Ooh! How is Peter's wife, dear Aundrea?"

Father Christmas chuckled. "Peace, please." He held up a hand. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" He gestured toward an old rocking chair.

"Do make yourself at home, sir. Edmund, go get Father Christmas a drink." Edmund chuckled as he saw Lucy transform into a Mistress of Cair Paravel in the presence of a Narnian guest.

"Nay, Queen Lucy. I do not have the time for a drink. I only wish to have a short chat with old friends."

"Why of course!" Lucy rushed to sit across from Father Christmas, towing Edmund along with her.

"Now," he said once they were settled, "may I first comment on Your Majesties appearances? Why, you both look ten years younger."

"Fifteen, actually." Edmund muttered bitterly.

Father Christmas laughed, his eyes twinkling. " And as for your questions, I cannot disclose much, for the events in Narnia are no longer apart of your stories, although I have no doubt you will return to Narnia someday."

"Can you tell us anything?" Edmund asked, disappointment laced through is voice.

"I can tell you that fifty years have passed since Your Majesties disappearance, and all of Narnia mourned your loss for many months. Narnia is blossoming, although things have yet to be as prosperous as they were during the High King Peter's reign."

"That's it?" Lucy asked incredulously. "What about Aundrea?"

"Forgive me, Queen Lucy, but that is not my story to tell."

"Can you at least tell us if she is all right?" Edmund asked.

"I have said all I can say. Now, may I ask a question?"

"Of course," Edmund said, hiding his disappointment with the skills of the best diplomat.

"Where are Queen Susan and the High King?"

Lucy and Edmund exchanged a glance, eyes darting to the stairs that led to their bedrooms. "You see, sir, we're no longer rulers of Narnia. We've got a bed time now."

Father Christmas smiled. "Aaah, I see."

"Well," Edmund continued for his sister, "Peter and Susan miss their roles as rulers, so they direct all of their authority toward us."

"They're asleep right now," Lucy quipped.

"We snuck out." Edmund said, eyes darting to the doorway once more.

"I suppose we could fetch them for you, if you'd like?"

Father Christmas shook his head. "Nay, give them my regards. I must be going, but first, I have gifts for the four of you." He pulled four packages from his sack. "Wait until Christmas morning."

Lucy rushed back to him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came, Father Christmas."

He grinned at her and bowed. "Goodbye, King Edmund, Queen Lucy. It has been a pleasure, as always. Remember, once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. Merry Christmas, Your Majesties." Lucy curtsied and Edmund bowed, and in an instant, Father Christmas was gone.

The next morning, Peter and Susan woke to find their younger siblings asleep at the foot of the fireplace beside a small pile of packages. "Lucy? Edmund?" Peter asked, waking his sibling gently.

"Oh, Peter!" Lucy cried, sitting up. "Father Christmas was here!"

"What?" Susan questioned incredulously. "How is that possible?"

"Here." Edmund groggily shoved a package toward his sister. "Open it, Su."

Bewildered, Susan slowly unwrapped small package. A small note fluttered to the ground. "Queen Susan," Susan read aloud softly. "It is my pleasure to wish you a Merry Christmas. I know you believe battles to be ugly, and I doubt you'll be fighting any battles in England.

"Father Christmas"

Susan finished unwrapping the package to reveal a beautiful red and gold dress with open sleeves. Susan held it to her body, delighted, twirling in a circle as her siblings fumbled with their own packages.

For Edmund there was a pristine copy of a map of Narnia, which he immediately began pouring over. Lucy was delighted to find a wooden practice sword. "Peter, Edmund," she sang, "now you _have _to teach me to use it." Peter groaned, though a smile was inching across his lips.

"It looks like Narnian birch, Lu."

Lucy frowned, "Not a dryad, I hope."

He grinned at her. "Of course not, Lucy."

"Peter what did you get?" Edmund asked, tearing himself away from his map. Peter turned to the small package and fumbled with the ribbon for a moment. Finally succeeding in unwrapping the package, he found a box with a note attached.

"You Majesty,

" I pray that this Christmas finds you well. I am sure you are mourning the loss of Narnia as Narnia mourns for its golden monarchs. I think, as High King, you will forever wish for the well being of your subjects. I hope that this gift enables you remember your role forever."

Gulping, Peter fumbled with the package. The opened box revealed a golden ring. "My royal signet," he whispered, remembering when he received it on the day of their coronation. On the ring was the shape of a lion's head and Peter fingered it gingerly. "Magnificent," he said softly, reading the engraving on the band.

"Your Majesty," Lucy dipped into a curtsey, beaming up at her eldest brother.

"You will always be Magnificent, Peter." Susan said as she placed a hand on Peter's pajama-clad shoulder.

To her dismay, he ruffled her hair, "Just as you will always be 'the Gentle,' Su."

"Edmund is Just!" Lucy cried, hugging Edmund tightly with one arm, while brandishing her sword with the other.

Susan laughed. "And you certainly are Valiant, Lu."

"Sometimes too valiant." Peter mumbled softly.

"Shove off, Peter." Lucy said lightly. "After all, it's Christmas."

Edmund grinned. "She's right."

"Well then," Peter said, "I'll save my comments for tomorrow, when it's _not _Christmas. As for today, Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas," they echoed.


End file.
